


Kiss and Tell

by Imposterzoe



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Breznick, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imposterzoe/pseuds/Imposterzoe
Summary: What if Melendez hadn't been the one to follow Claire down the stairs in S3 E9? At least at first.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the slap reverberated throughout the nurse's station and the entire floor seemed to freeze. Everyone stared at Claire, too shocked to know how to react.

Their eyes seemed to burn holes in her scrubs as she stood on shaky legs, walking away. She headed down the stairs on autopilot, all her focus on maintaining some sort of composure. 

But her chest was heaving. 

Her legs were weak.

Her face was throbbing.

Her heart was aching.

She clutched the railing, slowly falling to the ground. A single tear slid down her cheek and before she knew it, she was sobbing.

A door opened and she heard someone call her.

Morgan. 

She pressed a hand to her mouth, attempting to muffle her cries. 

"Claire?" Morgan called again, her voice softer than normal. Almost kind of scared. 

Then they're side by side, concern etched in Morgan's body language. "Hey, what was that about?"

She shook her head, burying her face in her hands. She sobbed quietly and a tentative arm wrapped around her shoulder.

She froze for a second, both grateful for the friendly arm and embarrassed that she needed it. But a gentle nudge had her curling into Morgan’s side, crying into her scrubs. 

Attempting to show her appreciation, Claire reached for her hand only for it to be quickly yanked away.

Looking up, the blonde wouldn't meet her eyes, embarrassment clear on her face.

"Morgan?" She whispers.

Their eyes locked and it hit her how close they were. 

"Yes?" 

Their breath hit each other's lips and before she knew it, she'd surged forward, kissing Morgan as hard she could. 

She climbed onto the woman's lap, cradling her face in her hands.

It all happened suddenly and Morgan was forced to grip Claire's back to keep from falling back. She yelped in pain as she did and in that split second, Claire had wormed her tongue into her mouth. 

Despite knowing this was probably the last thing Claire needed, her desire overtook her sense. 

She'd been craving those lips on hers for as long as she could remember and the first touch had her hooked.

So she kissed Claire back, pulling her as close as possible.

But the feeling of tears that weren't her own on her cheeks forced her into reality and she pulled away. 

"We shouldn't do this." She whispered. _I really want to do this._

"I know." _But I don't care._ Claire shook her head with a cold laugh. "But I need this. I need you. Please."

Morgan swallowed, turning a few different shades of red. "You aren't thinking straight. We should get back."

But she wasn't budging. "You don't want to kiss me?" She pouts.

Morgan blushed harder. She did. Of course she did, why wouldn't she? “I do but…”

"Then come on Reznick. Kiss me." She shivered as Claire's breath hit her ear. "I fucking dare you."

Her hands tighten in the fabric of Claire's scrubs and then they were kissing again and this time she pays _very_ close attention.

As firm as the kiss was, Claire's lips were soft and plump and so very warm.

Her tongue was the opposite, cool as it invaded Morgan's mouth. When she wasn't met with resistance, she took complete control from there.

One of her hands went up, tangling in those silky blonde locks. The other moved down, toying with Morgan's breast.

Soft moans are released into her mouth, spurring her on.

But soon her lungs are screaming for air and she's forced to pull away. Morgan whined at the loss of contact, trying to follow her lips.

"Brat." She purrs.

"You are." Morgan snaps back. Then her lips are on Claire's neck, sucking hard. 

"Fuck." She gasps, grinding needily against Morgan's thigh.

Suddenly a door opens somewhere above them and that’s all it takes for Morgan to remember where they are.

Her head snaps up and she urges Claire to stop but she was relentless. She started grinding harder and her teeth found home on Morgan's neck. 

"Browne? Reznick?" Shit. Melendez.

"Claire!" She hisses.

"Shut the fuck up!" Claire hisses back. She was angry now and reckless and crying again.

They were lip locked once more but this kiss was harder and angry and once more her tears mark Morgan's cheeks. 

She could hear her attending get closer, calling them again. All she could do was pray he wouldn't look over the railing as her hands went to Claire’s hips. She attempted to still them in hopes of bringing the woman back to her senses.

And in the span of five seconds, Claire had removed her mouth and buried her face into the crook of Morgan's neck. 

She started sniffling just as Melendez rounded the corner.

From his perspective, he saw Claire crying while Morgan comforted her. It was actually kind of disturbing.

Although he'd probably think it was more disturbing if he knew she was actually sucking Morgan's neck.

"C-can we be on call for the rest of the night?" She calls to him, attempting to turn her head. 

Claire grabbed her chin, pulling her head back forward. She released Morgan's neck long enough to sob. Whether it was real or not, Morgan didn’t know.

"We?" Melendez asked, still baffled by the sight in front of him.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Claire piped up. 

To Melendez, it was pitiful. 

To Morgan, it was a clear invitation as a warm hand slid under her shirt, resting on her stomach. 

He sighed. "Go ahead." 

Claire stood, knowing Morgan was eye level with her crotch as she whispered, "Thank you, Dr. Melendez." 

And she walked away, leaving Morgan shell shocked on the steps. 

"Reznick," she jumps as his hand lands on her shoulder. "Aren't you leaving too?" 

"Oh. Right." She murmurs, standing on weak legs. 

"Thank you." He blurts. "For going after her."

She pastes on a smile. "She's my friend."

He gives her a warm smile that quickly turns to bewilderment. "Where’d that come from?” He asks, gesturing to her neck. "It wasn't there earlier." She flinches. 

Dammit Claire. 

Her fear filled eyes meet his confused ones. They fill with shocked understanding just as she sprints away. 

She had a 'friend' to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like a good locker room confrontation followed by elevator shenagains? 
> 
> Answer: Morgan!

She found Claire in the locker room staring blankly at the wall. 

She couldn't even feel her hands as she grabs her colleague by the collar and slams her against the lockers.

Claire grunts as her back collides with the metal, a dull clang echoing through the room. Morgan was glaring down at her and she glared right back. 

“What the fuck is your problem, Reznick?” She snapped, grabbing the woman’s wrists.

“What’s  _ my  _ problem?” She yanks her forward. “What’s _ your _ fucking problem?! Do you realize how fucking close we were to getting caught just now?”

Claire shrugs. "Yeah, so?"

Morgan drops her in pure shock. “ _ So?!” _

"So." A dangerous smile grows on her face. "I mean it was kinda exciting wasn't it?"

Morgan raises an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

"No." She takes a step forward, her eyes growing dark. “It didn't excite you? The thrill of almost getting caught?” She continues walking forward as Morgan walks back. 

“Of knowing Melendez was right there?” Morgan sits on a bench, staring up at her.

“Not knowing if I was going to stop?” She climbs back onto Morgan's lap, fingers locked behind her head.

“Does this turn you on?” She asks oh-so innocently. “Knowing that anyone could walk in? Shaun or Park or Lim? They could all see us. And maybe I won’t stop this time."

She leans in closer and the scent of her perfume makes Morgan's head spin. "Does  _ that _ idea turn you on Reznick? Being caught with me?”

She couldn't answer, Claire’s words having left her breathless. Her gaze drifted down to Claire's lips.

" _ Morgan. _ " There was an order in there somewhere but she couldn't focus enough to obey. "Baby, someone could walk in soon. I need to know." 

Her thighs pressed together as she whimpered involuntarily. "Yes, it turns me on."

She needed Claire. And she needed Claire  _ now.  _

She leaned in, sure she would die if they weren't kissing in the next five seconds.

A finger stopped her lips. 

“Ah ah ah.” Claire teased, pressing a kiss to Morgan's forehead as she rose. 

_ “Claire!”  _ She whined frustratedly. “You get me all worked up and for what?!”

Claire shrugged, opening her locker. “So the next time I kiss you, you won't want me to stop. For your sake, I’m going to wait until you take me home.” She slammed the locker shut, her bag slung over her shoulder. “Unless of course you don’t want to sleep with me.”

Morgan nodded eagerly. “I do. I really do. Meet me at my car in five minutes?”

"Alright." Claire smirked, looking her up and down. "You look good like this." 

“Like what?”

She walks back over, cupping Morgan's face. “Submissive.” Thin fingers trace her lips. "So…  _ eager _ to please."

She let out a shaky breath as her face was released. "I'm not submissive." She says weakly.

"Sure you're not." Claire coos, patting her head. Then she's gone and Morgan's head falls to her hands. 

At least until she heard a perky, “G’night Alex!” and looked up to see Park in the doorway, staring after Claire in pure shock.

He turns to her, a million different emotions on his face. "I was coming to comfort her but it looks like you got that covered."

"Exactly how much did you hear?" She croaks, her mouth suddenly dry.

“Oh I heard all of it." He whispered. "And I owe Lim  _ so _ much money.” He starts to walk away.

"Park!" She calls. He turns back. "Could you wait 30 minutes before you tell her?"

He snorts. "You got 15. Max." And as he leaves, her panic builds.

It was time to go.  _ Now. _

Ripping her scrubs off in record time, she grabbed her bag and ran so fast she actually beat Claire to the elevator. 

“Where’s the fire?” The shorter woman drawled.

“We need to get out of here.” She responds, yanking her into the elevator.

Unfortunately the fates weren’t on Morgan’s side that day. The proof?

The next people in the elevator were Park, Lim, and Melendez. The men share a look while Lim smiles warmly.

“Where are you two off to?” She asked.

Claire gave a thin smile. “Morgan’s giving me a ride.”

“Oh did you want me to take you? Don’t want Morgan going so far out of her way.” There was a twinkle in her eye that made Morgan feel weirdly possessive.

She tossed an arm around Claire, stomping down the irrational anger that wanted to come through. “Actually we’re headed back to my place.”

Another knowing look was exchanged by the men, Melendez smothering a smile.

Not noticing their reactions, Lim seemed genuinely surprised. “Really? Why’s that?”

“She’s got better booze.” Claire deadpanned, grabbing Morgan's hand. 

She winces as tense laughter fills the space followed by awkward silence as she slips her hand from Claire's grasp.

Suddenly Lim’s brow furrowed as she reached out and tossed a lock of Morgan’s hair back. “Was that there all day Reznick?”

She blushed as Melendez’s eyes flicked to her, the cough he released sounding incredibly similar to a laugh.

“Uh no…” She thought quickly. “I- i went to see a child patient, took a toy to the neck.” 

Someone finally laughs and Lim’s attention was brought down.

“Oh were you there when it happened, Browne?” She asked.

“She was definitely there when it happened.” Melendez muttered. Park barked a laugh, covering his mouth.

Lim's gaze bounced Morgan's flushed face to Claire's innocent one to the men's amused ones.

"Am I… missing something?" She wonders.

"Yeah." Park chuckles as Morgan cries, "No!"

Deeply confused now, Lim gears up another question when the doors open on the girl's desired floor.

“Well good night.” Morgan said shrilly, dragging her companion out of the elevator. 

Claire stopped them, turning to wave. And in the second before the doors shut, she brought her hand down on Morgan’s ass.

Their colleagues gaped at them as Morgan yelped. Lim reached out to stop the doors from closing but she'd already rushed Claire out the door.

"What the fuck is with you?!" She hissed as Claire fell into hysterics. “That was reckless!”

“That was funny!” Claire laughed. “Did you see Lim’s face?”

“Yeah it looked like I’ll never look her in the eye again.” She snapped, digging her keys from her purse. 

“Aww don’t you like the feeling of my hand on your ass, Reznick?” Claire's hand slid into her back pocket.

“I never said I didn’t.” She unlocked her car. “Just don’t do it when we’re in front of everyone.”

“You liked it." Claire comments as they climb in.

"Have you always been this forward or have I just never noticed?" 

"Have you always been this submissive or am I just special?" She countered.

“I am not submissive!”

“So I am special then?" 

_ Yes.  _ Morgan thought. "Oh go fuck yourself." She said.

A hand slid along her thigh. "Fuck me yourself."

She smirked, the privacy of the car allowing her to relax. "I intend to."

Claire giggled. "This is gonna be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
